Semiconductor devices, such as transistors, are commonly formed on the surface of a single crystal silicon wafer and can include multiple levels of patterned and interconnected layers. After the fabrication of the active devices has been completed, they are wired into a desired circuit configuration by forming multiple layers of interconnect lines, contacts, vias and dielectric layers.